The invention relates to modular structures forming office furniture to be used by personnel who work with blueprints or other documents that are kept in roll form which are adapted to be stored adjacent the working area on a table or desk.
In the prior art blueprints or other documents that are out of a central storage area, and in the area of the personnel working therewith, have been typically positioned loosely on a desk or working table in a manner so that they get in the way when not being used and/or roll off the desk. In general, when not in use and stored on a desk, such documents are difficult to position conveniently.